A Homestuck Carol
by The Forbidden Pages
Summary: Just a small christmas themed story  even though it isn't never Christmastime  about Kanaya and Vriska. Not exaclty smut but I decided to use an M rating.


grimAuxiliatrix began trolling arachnidsGrip

GA: Hey Vriska Are You Looking Forward To The Celebration That The Humans Are Throwing For Us?

AG: Hey Kan. And no I don't know what this Christmas thing is and I h8 it already!

GA: Who Knows. It Could Turn Out To Be Fun. Plus, It's A Look Into The Strange Lives That The Humans Lead.

AG: I'm only looking forward to seeing John and you. It'll pro8a8ly end up 8eing super 8oring.

GA: Well Rose Sent Me Pictures Of Their Santa Claus And I've Decided To Make An Outfit That Resembles It.

AG: That should 8e interesting... Isn't this Santa Claus fellow a man though?

GA: Yes But I Am Going To Make It More Feminine. Really I Have Fashion Sense. Anyways, I Need To Go Now. Lots To Do Before The Party. See You There Vriska.

AG: Yeah yeah what8ver. See you there Maryam.

Vriska looked away from the screen and the first thing that caught her eye was an eight ball. Why it wasn't smashed she didn't know. She picked it up and it's shiny black surface reflected her face. She smiled for a second and then quickly threw it against the floor. The crashing sound delighted her and her smile got brighter. The dark water that filled the ball came spilling out on her floor, that was her favorite part. It reminded her of blood. It spread lazily across the floor before she found something to wipe it up with. It was a shame that she couldn't have watched it for longer but she knew that she should be getting ready for the stupid party. She wouldn't want Kanaya to outshine her.

A flush came to her face as she thought about Kanaya. She knew that whatever she would wear it would be absolutely stunning. She couldn't help but wish she would have the chance to take it off. With those thoughts her cheeks blushed an even deeper shade of blue.

"Damn you Maryam." She said to herself while running a hand through her hair. It caught on tangles the whole way through. Suddenly, unexplainably she was disgusted and self conscious due to her lack of hygiene. She ran around looking for something to brush her hair with. How long had it been since the last time she combed her hair, she wondered to herself. Upon reflection she realized that she honestly couldn't remember how long it'd been.

She found a brush on the floor and hurriedly pulled it through her tangled locks. The lack of care caused her to pull out long strands of her black curly hair. She cursed but continued to brush her hair in the haphazard manner that had caused her distress in the first place until her hair was tangle free.

Next, she went to her closet to look for something she could wear to the party. She remembered Maryam's comments about being stylish. Obviously, this meant that style was important to her so she decided to try a new look. She looked through rack after rack of jackets and shirts but they all looked the same, perhaps because they were the same. Vriska was near tears when she had a sudden burst of insight. Rose.

arachnidsGrip began trolling tentacleTherapist

AG: Lalonde I need you help. Now.

TT: What do you want? I happen to be a bit busy at the moment. I have to take care of all of the decorations for the party.

AG: That's g8 really, I'm proud. You see though, I have an issue. I don't know what to wear to this stupid party and I need your help.

TT: And why, may I ask, should I help you?

AG: Because I said so!

TT: Well with that as an answer I have no inclination whatsoever to help you.

AD: L8k. Ok. That isn't the real reason. I want to impress someone. I know you knit and I just need your help. Ok?

TT: Fine. I'll help you. Give me ten minutes and I'll be over with an outfit.

AG: Thanks. And, can you not tell anyone?

TT: Fine. I don't see why to tell anyone.

arachnidsGrip ceased trolling tentacleTherapist

Vriska sighed in relief. She would have a new outfit to wear to the party. She would look stylish for Maryam and maybe even win her over. The thought of that brought color to her cheeks once again. She couldn't help but think of those jade green lips pressing against hers. She shook her head and let out a scream. She hated feeling like this. She felt miserable and weak and needy. If she didn't like Maryam so much she would absolutely hate her.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting Rose walked into Vriska's hive.

"Here you go." Rose said holding out a folded square of mint green fabric, "It should fit you so I'm going to leave now. If it's a bit tight just deal with it."

Vriska sneered at Rose, "Thanks I guess." She snatched the cloth from Rose's hands and turned her back. "Now leave." She said shooing her away without turning around. Due to this misstep in judgement she was unable to see the devious smile on Rose's face before she turned to walk out.

Vriska unfolded the cloth. There was a lot less of it than she'd expected there to be but she was unfamiliar with the fabric so she assumed that it must stretch. She pulled her normal clothing off of her body before sliding the outfit that Rose had brought for her on.

It took effort to pull it over her body and once it was finally on she realized that the fabric didn't stretch, or at least not as much as she had expected. It was skimpy in all the wrong places, or all the right ones depending on how one wanted to look at it.

"Lalonde!" Vriska screamed into the air. She swore to herself that she would make Rose pay for it but she knew that she didn't have the time to do anything before the party. In fact, she didn't even have time to change before the party. She groaned loudly and started towards the door before she realized that there was a large lump on one side of her stomach. She reached inside the dress and pulled out a smaller piece of green fabric. It was a hat and shoes.. It was a pointy hat, to be more specific, and it had a shiny gold bell on the tip. The shoes looked fairly similar to the hat except they were for her feet not her head. She begrudgingly put them on and walked out the door and towards the hive where the party would be held.

Once she reached the door she took a deep breath. Blood rushed to her cheeks again and she paused with her hand on the door knob not wanting to allow others to see her like this. She couldn't believe she had decided not to change.

Finally, she opened the door and walked inside. Karkat laughed aloud at the sight of her and she shot him a dirty look. John walked over to her.

"You're an elf! That's awesome." He said smiling at her and patting her on the shoulder.

Terezi walked over and licked the hat, "Mmm minty fresh. Hehehe."

Vriska shrugged it off and looked around for Kanaya. She didn't see her anywhere. Of course, it would be just her luck that Kanaya wasn't there. As if cued by her thoughts a knock came at the door. Everyone looked startled seeing as no one else had bothered to knock. A few moments later, Vriska decided to answer the door. She walked over and pulled it open. It was Kanaya and she was wearing a stunning red, knee-length dress with fluffy white borders.

"Uh-oh!" Dave said a wicked smile crossing his face, "You two are standing under mistletoe."

Kanaya and Vriska both looked up to find an odd plant they had never seen before hanging above the door.

John, Rose, and Jade all started to giggle as looks of confusion passed over Kanaya and Vriska's faces. "That means you have to kiss!" Jade said excitedly.

Both trolls blushed profusely. "Who's going to make us?" Vriska asked although she couldn't help but hope someone could challenge her. No one did and her heart fell a bit.

Everyone in the room looked a bit saddened at the damped that had been put on their fun and Kanaya leaned over to whisper in Vriska's ear, "Come on Vriska. It isn't that bug of a deal. Look at how sad they are. Lets not ruin their fun."

At the words Vriska's heart soared. She nodded and then leaned in to press her lips to Kanaya's.

One of Kanaya's hands tangled itself in Vriska's freshly brushed hair while the other rested on the small of her back. Vriska grabbed Kanaya's face in her hands and pulled her closer. Kanaya's mouth opened slightly and Vriska took it as an opportunity to plunge her tongue into the other trolls mouth. Kanaya smiled slightly in response and started to move the hand on Vriska's lower back just a little bit lower.

Vriska gasped a bit at the rather intimate contact. She opened her eyes and looked at Kanaya. Kanaya's eyes were already open and she winked before closing them again. Vriska savored the taste of Kanaya's warm mouth as their tongues wrestled with each other. Her cheeks were starting to get warm and her entire body was tingling with the new sensation.

Across the room someone cleared their throat. Kanaya quickly pulled away and looked down, clearly embarrassed. Vriska shot a dirty look across the room in the general direction the noise had come from.

A smug Dave stepped forward, "Not that I don't enjoy hot and heavy lesbian alien makeout sessions, but I'd kind of like to get on with this party." Vriska started to make a move towards him, fully intending to rip his throat out with her teeth, when a hand gently grabbed her wrist to stop her and warm lips neared her ear.

"We can continue that later, in a more private place. For now, lets just enjoy the party." Kanaya whispered.

At the thought of Kanaya and a more private place Vriska's heart fluttered and she got tingles all over her body again but she finally managed to say, "Fine. But Strider is going to pay. And so is Lalonde, for making me wear this ridiculous outfit."

Kanaya looked Vriska up and down, "Actually, I like that outfit. It's very sexy." Kanaya said, "In fact, I think I'll have to thank Rose for that later." Kanaya smiled at Vriska who just shrugged and went off to grab something to eat. She knew that she wouldn't be able to enjoy the rest of the party because she wouldn't be able to get the thoughts of later out of her head. She sighed and shook her head. She would survive.


End file.
